Palpatine's seduction
by nightmaregirl
Summary: A prophecy was written by the Jedi that a young woman with healing, and dark healing would destroy them. Such a baby was born, but was kept safe in an orphanege, with no knowledge of her powers. Until she met Palpatine.
1. Chapter 1

OFF: This is my first Star Wars fanfic. I hope its written well for everyone. I am not an expert in Star Wars, so I could of made a few mistakes, and forgive me if I have. I wrote this mainly because Palpatine is my favorite character in the Star Wars movies, and sadly I don't see to many Palpatine fanfics, especially for romance, lol, which I understand. Not many find him attractive. But for some odd reason I do. Well here is the story, and please leave a review so I know you want more.

ON:

"My dear Amelia. I wish things could be different, but you were meant for a different life than with me", whispered the mother of the child she carried in her arms. The mother's blue eyes were wet with tears from her sadness. She did not want to give her daughter up, but she had to save little Amelia. If she chose to keep her, the Jedi would be able to find Amelia more easily, and destroy her before the prophecy came true.

_The Prophecy says one with the power of healing, and dark healing will destroy the Jedi. A female._

Months after that prophecy came out Amelia was born, and with her came this power. She could possibly be the one to destroy the Jedi. Her mother didn't know, but what she did know is she didn't want her daughter to die. Not before she had a chance to live a full life. So instead Amelia would be placed before the steps of an orphanege, and her mother would disappear. No one would know who Amelia was related to, and her life would not be in danger.

"Sleep well my Amelia, and may you grow up happy, and with no ill thoughts of your mother. I did only what was needed".

The mother placed Amelia on the steps covered in a soft blanket with the babies name on it so she would still keep her name hopefully, and quickly pressed a button to alert those inside the orphanege, and then she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know what would become of her. She could possibly be found, and killed for releasing the destroyer of the Jedi out in the world. But at least Amelia would be alive.

Twenty years later...

Senator Palpatine stared out the window of his office, his clear blue eyes were focused on everyone that was within his vision. He looked to be a kindly older man who would help anyone in need, and someone you could come with for your problems. He was good at helping with problems, but what would you give up to let him know your problems? He sighed, and lowered his eyes.

_Patience. I must have patience, or what I see for the future will never happen._

Palpatine turned from the window, and walked slowly away as his long robe brushed across the floor. He knew how everyone saw him most of the time, as an older man with no physical strength, and one who would need protecting if he got attacked. But they never said it to his face. He was not weak as they believed, but unfortountly he had to pretend he was so no one would suspect who he really was. At least he was able to keep his intelligence real. As a politician he was seen as strong, but it was only mentally.

But it worked in his favor.

A smile touched his thin lips as he thought about this evening. He would be attending a performance by a theatre group. Most of the young adults would be from an orphanege, and hoping to make it big in the theatre world so they could escape their old lives. He found those just beginning in their life to be very entertaining. He liked to watch some fail, and some achieve, and to observe why they failed or achieved in their dreams.

But enough of his petty enjoyment. He needed to get ready for his speech with Queen Amidala. He was going to persuade the Queen of Naboo to make a motion to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office. It would be an easy persuasion, and would allow him to move up and be the Chancellor. Though he was already a Sith Master, and did not need any other rank to feel powerful, and know he was, he still enjoyed the politics.

"Senator Palpatine. The Queen awaits you", speaks one of the Ladies of Queen Amidala. She had appeared shortly after Palpatine checked himself in the mirror. He knew she was coming, and prepared himself for her presence.

"Of course. Please, lead the way". Palpatine lifted his hand in the air, and indicated with it for the Lady to continue on. She nodded, and walked on ahead with Palpatine behind her. He was slowly getting to where he wanted to go. His plan would be achieved, but slowly.

Patience truly was a virtue.

Inside the theatre...

"Patience Marie. Your chance will come soon, and you will be wonderful. I know you will", spoke a smiling young woman to her friend Marie. The woman's name was Amelia, and tonight was also a chance for her, but she was always the one who was there for her friends. Especially pretty Marie. Everyone in the orphanege knew Marie would move up in the world, and have everything she wanted. She was just so beautiful, and smart. Perhaps Amelia was jealous of her, but she was still her friend, and would support her no matter what.

"Thanks Amelia. Your encouragement is always welcomed, and I know you truly believe in me, and not just saying that". Marie smiled as she turned toward Amelia, and gave her a hug. Marie would be the first to come out, and perform in front of everyone, and than Amelia. This performance from the Orphanege would help raise money for them, and to help the young adults who were serious about performing in the future.

Amelia smiled, and watched as her friend walked out of her view, and moved on the stage to perform in front of so many different people. Amelia clutched her white painted hands, and was glad the paint was water resistant, and unable to rub off. She could clasp onto them in nervious waiting as much as she wanted, and no paint would fall off. Her cobalt blue eyes stared out from a white painted face, and her long blonde curls were piled on top of her head in a stylish bun.

_Don't bite your tongue Amelia. Not sure if the paint on your lips would rub off or not. Bloody hell! I should have asked someone. Always forgetting as usual._

Her hands dropped across her body that was covered in a Kimono style robe with the beautiful style of red roses across her dress. It matched her red painted lips. Her red sandled shoes rubbed across the floor as she prepared her mind, and body for the performance she would be giving. She was so afraid she would mess up.

All her life Amelia wanted to become a performer, and to feel the excitement as she danced across the stage, and spoke or sang words that had meaning to her. Before she had wanted to find her parents, and to know who she was. Like most of the children at the orphanege she was dropped off as a baby, and no one knew who she belonged to. Only that her name was Amelia. She had tried to find her parents, but was unable to. After many years of searching she gave up.

At least for now.

Now she would devote herself to stage acting, and hope that it would help her achieve her dreams. Her breathing increased as she heard Marie's song come to an end. Knowing it was her turn to perform in front of so many people. Her white painted hands trembled with fear, and excitement as she heard her friends foot steps come closer.

"I did wonderful Amelia! They loved me!", spoke a smiling Marie who danced around the room as soon as she entered it. Amelia sighed, and tried not to roll her eyes.

_Of course they loved you. You are perfect. Me on the other hand. Well lets see my imperfections..._

"Ok, Amelia. It's your turn"

Amelia looked up from her thoughts, and nodded. She took a deep breath, and tried her best to look like she was gliding across the floor with her tiny feet under her robe. She kept her hands clasped together, and as soon as she reached the middle of the stage she bowed her head. Her blue eyes looked up at the audiance. The large audiance with all the politicians, and royals who were watching. Her lips parted, and she sang her heart out.

"Armies have conquered  
And fallen in the end  
Kingdoms have risen  
Then buried by sand  
The Earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
She puts us to sleep  
In her light we'll awake  
We'll all be forgotten  
There's no endless fame  
But everything we do  
It's never in vain"

Amelia's body moved across the stage as she danced to the music. Her lips moving to her song. Her arms raised in the air as she pretended to be flying.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one's to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?"

Her blue eyes stared upward, and she raised her arms above her head. She could feel herself becoming a little emotional, and with her emotions came the powers she did not quite understand. She could feel the warmth flow through her, and knew her white painted hands were glowing a little. She quickly moved them down, and continued to dance.

No one noticed. Except for one individual who watched her with curioustiy across his features.

"Forests and deserts  
Rivers, blue seas  
Mountains and valleys  
Nothing here stays  
While we think we witness  
We're part of the scene  
This never-ending story  
Where will it lead to?  
The earth is our mother  
She gives and she takes  
But she's also a part  
A part of the tale"

As her voice raised high in the air, she twirled around in a graceful move. She moved back and forth, and hugged herself as she came to a stop. Her eyes stared ahead of her.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where is it going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began."

As the music lowers itself, she smiled, and allowed the song to touch her soul. Her whole body felt wonderfully warm, and she knew the strange power she held within her body was coming a live. It always did when she was emotional. She lowered her eyes as she sang the last verse of her song.

"We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where is it going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began."

The music plays for a little bit, and than it ends. Her blue eyes lifted up to the audiance, and she heard the sound of their applause. A large smile touched her lips. She bowed one last time, and danced across the floor, and back to the other room. The same pair of blue eyes from earlier watched her with true interest in his eyes.

Palpatine truly had to meet with this entertainer with the power of healing in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is Chapter 2. Sorry for the wait, I had a friend visiting, and wasn't able to concentrate really. Thank you for your review Darkvampirewitch, it gave me the incentive to make a chapter 2, and yes she is finally meeting Palpatine in this chapter. As to her being a replacement for Anakin, I really don't plan on making her a replacement for now, it might change later, but she is basically a healer with the ability for light healing, and dark healing, and Palpatine basically wants to use her powers to defeat the Jedi, cause he does know the prophecy, and knows she is the one. Other things will happen between the two of them that he doesn't plan, but they will happen. -smiles- Hope you enjoy chapter 2, and please others write a review! Oh yes, and the song she did in Chapter 1 is not mine. It is by Within Temptation and is called Never Ending story. I make no money off of it, so please don't sue!

Chapter 2

Palpatine turned his blue eyes toward Sly Moore, his assistant who was seated beside him during the theatre productions, and whispered in her ear. She slowly nodded her head, with no emotion on her pale face. Anyone who might be watching wouldn't know what he whispered to her. Only one individual would find out later. Sly Moore stood up, and glanced one last time at Palpatine before she left the area.

Palpatine smiled, and looked very pleased with himself. For now he would return to his office, and look into the future. He knew this young lady was special, or he would have no interest in her. She was beautiful to him, but it wasn't her beauty that interested him, if that was true he would of asked for other ladies in the past. No, she had a talent of healing, and if his predictions were correct she would have a hand in the distruction of the Jedi.

He slowly stood up, nodded to his other assistant, and walked back to his office.

Amelia sat with her friends from the orphanege, well some of them were her friends, and others just aquantances, but they all sat around a table and enjoyed a nice meal after their performance. A good amount of credits was given to the orphanege for their performance, and one of the young ladies at the performance was spoken to by an agent who offered her a chance to get an acting job.

'Of course it was Marie.', thought Amelia as she sipped her cold drink, and watched as Marie was surrounded by her friends, and talking with excitement about her good luck, and the chance she had been given.

"I thought we were all good this evening, but for now Marie gets the good luck. I am sure another one of us will get an agent", spoke Catalina who was seated beside Amelia. She smiled at Amelia and clasped her hand. "I loved your song by the way, did you create it yourself?"

Amelia shook her head, and leaned back in her chair. "No. It's called Never ending story by Within Temptation. Very old song, but a few of the songs from Within Temptation have survived, and I enjoyed the few I heard", she spoke with a small smile. Her blue eyes stared down at the food before her, but she wasn't thinking about the food, her mind was on the song. It truly was a beautiful song.

"Well I think its beautiful, and no matter who gets the popularity of tonights performance I think we all made it great. Cheer up Ame, your good luck will come around", spoke Catalina again, a girl who was younger then Amelia, but was wise beyond her years. But also a bit to silly. She immediately went into eating the food before her, stuffing it into her mouth, and shaking her head to a song she was listening to in her ears.

Amelia grinned, and also turned her attention to her food. Catalina was always able to bring her spirits up.

"May I help you?", asked one of the teachers of the orphanege as Sly Moore entered the room with her slow, graceful movements. She looked at the teacher with no emotions on her face, and spoke calmly.

"I would like to speak to the one known as Amelia"

"She is right here of course. What do you want with here?", asked the teacher who walked up to Amelia, and placed his hand against Amelia's shoulder.

Amelia dropped her fork on her plate, and looked up with surprised features across her face. Perhaps this woman was offering her a contract? She breathed deeply, and stood up. "I am Amelia. How may I help you?"

Sly Moore turned slowly around, and her dark eyes stared at Amelia for a few seconds before she spoke. "The Senator Palpatine wants to speak with you. He seems to have liked your performance. Please follow me", she stated calmly, but with power in her words. She didn't even give Amelia the chance to choose. She simply told her more or less that she would be going.

"But...who is this Senator Palpatine?", asked Amelia with a question in her blue eyes. The teacher of the school explained to her the best he could, since he never actually met Palpatine. Amelia felt even more confusion move through her mind as she wondered what a politician would want with her. Catalina touched her arm, and whispered in her ear.

"Go on. It might be the chance you are waiting for! Just take your beeper with you, and if there is any trouble you can call me", she spoke with a smile, and hugged Amelia.

Amelia nodded her head, and stood up to follow the unusual woman. What's the worst that could happen?

"Alright I am coming. Lead the way", she spoke with a smirk on her lips. Of course the woman would be leading the way, but she just had to say it. Sly Moore nodded her head, and walked on ahead.

The walk seemed to go on forever for Amelia, and the woman ahead of her who's name she didn't know yet was a very quiet individual, and so the conversation level was very low. Amelia really hoped she was doing the right thing, and this Senator wasn't some psycho. They soon entered a large room where a man was studying designs on a holo screen, and seemed very into it until Sly Moore spoke.

"Senator Palpatine. Miss Amelia is here as you requested. I shall take my leave now", she bowed her head, and walked out of the room before Amelia had the chance to try and stop her. Amelia's hand moved to reach out to Sly Moore, but the woman was already gone before she could touch her. True the woman wasn't very vocal, but she would of preferred her here when she met this Senator.

"Hello Amelia. Please come closer, I won't harm you", Palpatine spoke with a grin on his lips and looked to be hiding something. He stood up slowly from his chair, and walked closer to Amelia when he saw she wasn't moving. He clasped her hands, and pulled her along with him down the steps. Amelia felt insecure as she felt this man's power, and wondered what someone like him would want with an individual like her. There was nothing she could give him that he didn't already have. Or so she believed.

Finally gathering her strength she spoke. "What do you want with me, Senator Palpatine?"

The Senator stopped his movements, turned off the holo screen, and looked at her for a few minutes before he spoke. "You truly do not know your strength do you my dear? ", he shook his head, and spoke before Amelia had the chance to respond. She had no idea what he was talking about. "I suspected you didn't. Tell me your age Amelia, and your hopes and dreams?"

"I am twenty years old, and my hopes and dreams is to become an actress, and leave the orphanege so I can become independent"

He paused, and seemed to think all this over. A curious look across his face. "I can help you Amelia, especially the independent part, but you must also do something for me. I know you have power inside of you, and I will train you, and keep you safe. But you must become my companion, and do exactly as I say, and tell no one of what is said between the two of us. Do you agree?", he looked at her with an expression that would scare most. He meant what he said, and did not expect her to say no, if she did it could prove fatal for her.

Amelia's eyes became slightly wide, and she felt her heart beating hard against her chest. What he was asking of her had her tongue tied, and a part of her felt the desire to leave, but another part told her it would be good for her to agree. She didn't know the man, and he was older then her. Far older.

"Would you be patient with me, and take things slow?", she asked him softly, and felt Palpatine's warm hand grasp her own hand, and squeeze it with effection.

A grin touched his lips, and his blue eyes seemed to almost glow. "Of course my dear. I am a very patient man"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of your reviews. Just wish I could get more! -sad eyes-. I get writers block a lot and I am not use to playing other characters besides my own, especially male characters so it is actually hard for me. I just hope I am playing Palpatine alright. To the question by about Palpatine romance. Palpatine Romance you ask? Why of course, I only write romances. Just wish there was more Palpatine romances to read. Also please if I am doing anything wrong give me suggestions.

Chapter 3

Amelia went one last time to tell her friends from the orphanage that she would be leaving to pursue her career elsewhere. She wanted to tell them the truth so they could visit her, but Palpatine told her that she was to tell no one the truth of what was happening, and he would be training her soon on how to hide her thoughts and where she had been from anyone who might probe her mind. It seemed weird to her that he would trust her so much in such little time, but he had told her he knew who he could trust, and knew she wouldn't betray him.

If he had known he would have killed her already.

The thought alone made her shiver as she approached the building where her friends all lived. The man was dangerous and yet she had chosen to be with him. Maybe she was naive, but she had no one else now except for Palpatine.

"Amelia, we were so worried about you", spoke Catalina as she noticed Amelia walk into the building. Her closest friend, Catalina, approached her with a worried look. "What has happened?". She always seemed to know right away. Amelia always believed she should have been a Jedi.

"A lot has happened, Cat. I have chosen..", she spoke the last part softly, almost as though she wanted to say more. "I have chosen to further my career by leaving, and since I don't really have much to take with me I will be leaving today. ", she smiled at her friend and gave her a hug. Knowing Cat would miss her. In fact Cat was her only friend really, so no need to say anything to anyone else.

Catalina was sad, it was obvious in her brown eyes as she stared at her long-time friend. "You promise to keep in touch?", she asked as she reached for Amelia's hand and squeezed it. Amelia nodded, but didn't smile. She was still uncertain what was truly going to happen to her. She didn't know this man, this Senator Palpatine. It was stupid of her to even be trusting a man she didn't know, but there was something about him that told her if he only wanted to hurt her he would have done it already.

"I just need to get my stuff, but of course I will keep in touch with you. We can chat online with each other when I am not busy.", she smiled at her friend as the two of them went upstairs.

[Senator's office]

Amelia wasn't sure where to go after she had unpacked her stuff in the new room the Senator had given her, but she did know where Palpatine spent most of his time, and that was where she entered. Her eyes immediately recognized Queen Amidala who was seated with her hand maidens around her. The Senator seemed to be pacing as his voice spoke to the Queen.

"You need to make a motion in the senate to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office, your majesty"

The Queen's lips part as she almost speaks, but her brown eyes turned toward the individual by the door. "Who are you?", she asked in a voice that held no emotion, but was strong and deep. Amelia could feel her face heat up as she felt all eyes turn toward her. But Senator Palpatine seemed to not be affected as he walked over to Amelia and placed his hand against her shoulder.

"Forgive me your majesty. She is my new companion, and did not know to arrive in here while I am in a meeting", Palpatine turned his blue eyes toward Amelia, and though his lips were smiling there was a look in his eyes that spoke of his disappointment of her entering this room when the Queen was here. Only Amelia saw the look and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Yes, forgive me. I didn't know there was a meeting today. If you will excuse me", she smiled shyly at the Queen, but didn't bother to look at Palpatine as she left the room and entered into the room that was to be her bedroom now. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the bed.

"Am'I really making the right choice?", Amelia whispered to herself as she thought about the way Palpatine had looked at her. It wasn't a glare or an angry stare as most do when upset, for others would have seen the look on his face. But it was this look in his eyes, and it scared her. What else would she be having to sacrifice besides not being around her friend? With another sigh she stood up and walked around the room. Her blue eyes fell upon her bed with its satin sheets and plush blankets. Her walls held beautiful paintings, and the couch and chair in her sitting area were comfortable looking, but also elegant looking. A large screen was against the wall facing her bed where she could watch television.

Everything in here was nice. He had given her a lot to simply be his companion, to help him if he got harmed and needed her healing touch. Was she really sacrificing so much? Amelia sat back down on the bed and ran her fingers across the dress she was wearing, and then slowly she curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. A few hours of sleep would help.

[Sometime later]

Warm hands moved across her skin as they caressed, and made her feel good. Amelia wondered if she was dreaming as her lashes fluttered across her pale skin. The hands moved down her face, and across her neck in slow caresses, as they lightly rubbed the skin to make her feel even better. She made a soft moan to express her pleasure.

"I see you are awake, Amelia", spoke the voice of Palpatine.

Hearing his voice made her fully wake up. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring up at the concerned face of the Senator. "Yes, I am. I did not know the Queen...", she began to speak, but was silenced by Palpatine's finger across her lips. They lingered there as he spoke.

"No you did not. It was my fault for not telling you, but from now on I will be sure to send you a message when I am in a meeting. But do not worry, Amelia, everything is fine with the Queen. I have her where I want her", he spoke the last part with amusement in his voice. "And I was upset with you entering"

Amelia stood up a little in the bed, and felt the satin sheets move off her upper body. "Yes, I could see it in your eyes"

"I know. You are very observant my dear, and that is important when serving me. But you are learning", Palpatine smiled at her in a dark way and leaned forward close to her face. His finger moved off her lips to be replaced with his own warm mouth. Amelia was to surprised by his movement that she didn't respond right away. Not until he started to kiss her firmly with his mouth, and place his wet tongue against her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here is my next chapter finally. Sorry for taking so long, and always having writers block, but things have also been busy for me and a lot has been happening in my life. A lot of changes, so the last thing on my mind was writing fanfic, but here I am trying to write again. If I make any mistakes from the real Star Wars universe I am sorry. And if anyone has any idea's for me please tell me. This scene is a bit intimate.

Also, thank you for your reviews, What-Ansketil-Did_Next, nuttier-then-an-almond, M., Elizabeth and SSLE. I appreciate all reviews I get. And I did include some of her dark healing on here, and I also made Palpatine dominant, and even mean in some ways, but then he isn't exactly a nice person, lol. So I hope most of you like dominance, if you don't you may not like this chapter, or even this story. Anyway, here it is, please let me know what you guys think.

Oh and the question about rather she will be his sith apprentice is no, I am still following with Anakin being his apprentice. She is mainly going to be his healer, and perhaps the one person he can truly trust.

Chapter 4

Amelia tasted Palpatine's tongue as he had slid it inside her mouth, and twirled it around her own tongue to try and tempt her into responding back. He tasted so good, and it was tempting, as she felt him explore the inside of her mouth as though she was some tasty desert. But she had to stop it, especially as she felt his warm hand press against her left breast and push her further down on the bed. And especially when that hand began to rub against her breast and tease her already aroused nipple.

"Palpatine.....stop", she spoke between deep gasps.

He laughed, which caused his hard chest that was on top of her chest to sort of vibrate against her body, sending a tingling sensation through Amelia's body. "You will call me master from now on, not just Palpatine". He spoke in a stern, deep voice though his hand continued to massage her breast and his lips continued to lick her inner mouth. And then he moved his hand to her other breast, trailing his fingertips across the other erect nipple.

"Get off me!", she yelled and without thinking pushed against his chest hard, and with her anger rising her dark healing powers came out and Palpatine immediately felt heat move through his body. Like his body had been caught on fire. He stumbled back in surprise. His bright blue eyes looked down at her with surprise at first.

Amelia was breathing hard as she sat up, and then quickly moved off the bed and half stumbled away from Palpatine.

"When I chose this job, I didn't think it meant being your whore as well!", Amelia spat out as she looked at Palpatine with anger in her blue eyes. She had enjoyed his attentions on her body, it was very obvious in how hard her nipples were, and how flushed her pale face looked. But she was still mad at how he took advantage of her. Clapping could soon be heard as Palpatine hit his hands together and a small laugh escaped his lips that were still slightly swollen from kissing.

"Very good my dear. So you do know how to defend yourself!". He grinned and walked over toward her, but to only have her back up. He looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "My dear, if I had wanted to hurt you, or rape you I would have already. But why would I hurt someone so precious, and special to me?", he spoke the last words with softness in his voice, and a hint of seriousness. His fingertips moved across her face slowly. He even looked into Amelia's eyes with a look of caring. But of course it soon changed and he went back to his conservative look.

Amelia frowned. "You were testing me? But why do it by making out with me practically on my bed?". She had a look of suspicion on her face. She may be naive about certain thing, since she had little experience in the real world, but she wasn't stupid. The way he had touched her didn't feel like one who was just 'testing' someone. He grinned at her words.

"Make no mistake, my apprentice. I do like your body and one day I will have you fully as my own, body and mind", he spoke these words with all seriousness, even as his tongue licked across his bottom lip. "but I knew you would be to scared to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh since you have never touched another, but soon I will have you. I simply wanted to see how strong you were, and you do not disappoint me." He reached for her hand, but she moved away.

"if you ever choose to test me, master", Amelia spoke the last word with anger in her voice. "Don't try it that way again. You will only lay with me if I want it, no other time!". She glared at him with her hands clenched, and then she turned to walk away. "I am going to take a shower and get dressed."

Palpatine felt a little annoyed by the way she was talking to him. But he also realized it made her stronger and he wanted one who was in his services to be strong. The weak did not survive with him. His robes flowed a little as he followed her into the bathroom, stopping her with his hand as he grabbed her shoulders. "Turn around my dear. I have important matters to discuss with you. For I have just been voted to be Chancellor". He smiled in smug satisfaction, and when she turned around she could see the satisfaction in his eyes.

"Yes, you were talking to the Queen about this Chancellor Valorum being removed from office, and it seems you have taken his place?", spoke Amelia with a slight raised eyebrow.

"That is what I said, Amelia. And I also need to discuss with who you will be around others. We can't let anyone, especially the Jedi, know who you really are. They would become suspicious. So you will have to be seen as my mistress, though you are not. Is that understood?", he told her in a stern voice as his eyes moved across her. Almost like he was judging her.

Amelia released a deep breath she had been holding. It seemed she had been placed in a position that was beyond her. But she also didn't have any family and didn't care if anyone judged her for she didn't have any close to her, except Catalina. But she wouldn't judge. "Yes I understand. Now I need to take that shower...oh and Palpatine, I mean Chancellor Palpatine now, congratulations on moving from Senator to Chancellor.", she smiled a little, but her eyes still held an uncomfortable look in them from earlier. As she turned to go Palpatine grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly against him. His eyes seemed to have become red as he glared down at her.

"I told you to call me Master, for you will respect me. Except in public around others". His hands that held her back rubbed hard into the skin as though giving her a massage. He moved his face toward her own and began to place kisses against her face, biting into her skin with his teeth. His hot breath caressed her face as he spoke again. "My dear, obey my wishes and you will never want for anything again....and when you are ready for me to fully make you mine I will know, or you can simply call my name". He soon pulled away, and walked out of the room in his usual confident manner, as though nothing had happened between them.

Amelia sighed and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes as she tried to steady her breathing. Her body was trembling from his attentions, and she knew she had most likely made the wrong choice. But she also knew there was no getting out of it now.

She liked him to much.

With a shake of her head at how stupid she could be, she slipped into the bathroom and took a warm shower.

Meanwhile...

Palpatine, as Darth Sidious, was listening and watching as his apprentice, Darth Maul gave him updates on what was happening with Queen Amidala who had left earlier to reclaim Naboo from the Trade Federation. Soon the two of them contacted the Neimoidians on Naboo. Darth Sidious instructed them to kill Queen Amidala, and told them that Darth Maul would be joining them to deal with the Jedi personally. Darth Maul was forever quiet, but it was obvious in his eyes that he understood his masters plans. Maul and the Neimoideians were soon sent off to take care of his plans. He moved away from his location as he knew however this turned out would still work in his plans. The young one, Anakin, had potential and he would use him for his own advantages in the future. Anakin was a lucky one indeed for he would benefit as well.

"Slowly, but surely, my plans are going where I want", he smiled as he waited patiently for everything to fall into place. Whichever direction it went he would win either way. As his blue eyes stared ahead, ever patient, his mind began to move to his other apprentice, and though she wasn't a Sith apprentice but a healer who would help him, she was just as important to him as a sith apprentice. In fact he seemed to almost care about her, for his mind never steered off in a different direction such as thinking about a woman when he was focused on his plans.

He smiled as he moved.


End file.
